


Yellow Brick Road

by Buckbastian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Comic Book Science, F/F, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Hydra (Marvel), Intersex Male Omega, M/M, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Omega Bucky Barnes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Sam Wilson, Rating May Change, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Tony Stark & Thor Friendship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Weird Biology, intersex female alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckbastian/pseuds/Buckbastian
Summary: His mother had always said that home wasn't a place, but the family within it.So Steve drifts off into the darkness, dreaming of home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SebStanborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebStanborn/gifts).



Watching Carol yank Thanos away from the stones, Steve knows what has to happen. They'd already lost Vision again, and looking around at the chaos surrounding him, he knows they'll lose so many more if he doesn't put a stop to it.

Prying the gauntlet from Vision's corpse and slipping it over his own hand, he reminds himself he's helping the world towards a brighter future. He's giving the Avengers a future. He's giving Tony, Natasha and Sam a future. He's giving _Bucky_ a future.

He reminds himself of the way Thanos had wiped out half the universe, of the horrible way his sword had cut through the android's body before Vision could even raise his hand, and lunges at the Titan, wrapping his arm around Thanos's. The Titan whips around, eyes widening.

"What?" Thanos splutters. "How-"

"Fuck you," Steve snarls, raising his hand to show the Titan the gauntlet before he snaps.

Thanos screams as he explodes from the inside, his army dropping dead as Steve goes flying. He lands not to far away, wheezing as the power of the stones burns through him and drains his life force. Through the ringing in his ears, he can hear a voice calling for him from a distance. A voice that reminds him of summer nights in Brooklyn, staring up at the stars, feeling so happy Steve could almost cry.

As he lays there dying, his last thought are reserved for Bucky, Peggy, his parents, the Commandos and the Avengers. His mother had always said that home wasn't a place, but the family within it.

So Steve drifts off into the darkness, dreaming of home.

 

\---

 

Ever since Bucky Barnes was little, he's had a knack for knowing when his Stevie was about to do something stupid. A feeling of trepidation that would begin to claw at him seconds before he'd round the corner, or glance over his shoulder, only to see Steve being an idiot about to get hit.

It's in the middle of battle, not even an hour after Steve, Natalia and the Avengers had arrived from the future with Carol Danvers and the Guardians in tow, that Bucky feels that familiar trepidation begin to claw at him.

Driving his knife through an advancing alien's neck, Bucky swings around just in time to see Steve, beautiful, dumb, self-sacrificing Steve, link his arm through Thanos's and raise his hand.

Bucky doesn't stop to think before he begins to run towards them, but before he can even really start running a pair of arms are wrapping around his midsection, spinning him away from Steve and pressing his face into an armoured chest as Steve snaps his fingers together.

"It's okay," the person, Thor, hushes as Bucky begins to struggle against his chest, sobs already wracking his body because it's not, it's not okay, it'll never be okay again, because he knows it was always going to come down to this, but he's not ready, he'll never be ready, and Bucky knows without even looking that Steve is dead.

He thrashes desperately against the Alpha's chest, trying to get way and to Steve.

He doesn't know how long he tries to fight the God, but he eventually slumps against Thor's chest, his heaving sobs becoming sniffles and whimpers.

Thor squeezes him before pulling back, his hands sliding up to rest on Bucky's shoulders, keeping him facing him.

 _Keeping him from looking back at Steve_ , he realises distantly.

"I'm sorry, Barnes," Thor says. His face is a mess of dirt and blood, but his expression is gentle. Bucky is only vaguely aware of Tony flying overhead towards Steve, an empty suit in tow.

"Let's go back to the palace," Thor slides his arm around Bucky's shoulders, waving over one of the remaining Wakandan aircrafts. Bucky lets the Asgardian lead him up into the aircraft and away from Steve, to numb to protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing fanfic, I'm very nervous. Thanks to SebStanborn, who inspired this. Full disclosure: I haven't actually watched Endgame yet. If you think I'm avoiding it, you're probably right. I'm not emotionally ready yet. I only know about them time traveling (only that they time travel, so I'm interested in seeing that play out in the film) and Bucky being alive, so keep in mind while reading I know shit all about Endgame. Also, I cried writing Steve's part. And yes, I killed Vision a third time, please don't kill me in return I'm sorry. Also, I'm saying sorry in advance here: my life's pretty insane and I suffer from bipolar (I try to be as positive as possible, and to not let it control me, but it's tough sometimes. I'm lucky enough to have some amazing people with me and supporting me, so don't worry), so updates will be sparodic but I'll try as often as possible. Thank you all for understanding! Hope you guys enjoy, I don't know how to title! I'm hoping to be able to update Sunday, every two weeks (So not next Sunday, but the Sunday after), and I know that's pretty crazy compared to most authors, but my life's pretty crazy so it's probably the best I can really do at the moment. Hopefully that means the chapters will be longer and better in quality.
> 
> EDIT: I'm doing some reworking, so sorry to everyone who's already read it and is confused. Also, sorry for the lack of updates, I've been stuck in a depressive funk lately, which is also apart of the reason I'm reworking, to get back into the flow of this fic.
> 
> Thank you all, really hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Come harass me on twitter @Bucksbastian


	2. Chapter 2

**_1:00 AM._ **

It's been ten hours since Steve's death, not that Bucky's counting (He's counting). He's curled up against one of the windows within the palace library, looking over all of Wakanda and not as alone as he'd like.

"What do you want Natalia?" He asks, not bothering to glance over to where he knows she's loitering.

"Can I join you?" Natalia asks as she appears from the shadows, gesturing to the opposite end of the cushioned bay window. Bucky nods in assent, watching her quietly as she lowers herself to sit.

She stays silent for a long while, just enjoying the view, watching the animals with him before finally turning to face him.

"Funeral's on Saturday," she murmurs, and Bucky knows her well enough to know she's hiding the pain the words bring her. "After that," she shrugs. "Back to the compound with Tony. You should join us."

Bucky shakes his head immediately. "He wouldn't want me there, Nat. I have no place among all of you, not with Steve gone."

"That's not true," she says. "You don't know Tony, James. The two of you got off to the wrong start-" Bucky can't help but snort incredulously at that, though Natalia pays it no mind, "-but Tony's a good person. He fixes things-"

"You saying I need to be fixed?" Bucky asks, deciding not to interrupt again when she pinches his thigh harshly.

"You're Steve's family. He's not just going to leave you behind. Just... Think about it. You're not the only one here who's lost someone, James."

"Maybe," Bucky sighs, turning back to look out at Wakanda.

"You're not alone, James," Natalia says quietly, the words spilling from her like a promise. She reaches over, resting a comforting hand on his knee. "You don't have to be alone ever again."

Bucky can't help but smile slightly, bringing his hand up and resting it on top of hers. "Thank you, Natalia."

 

\---

 

The funerals a quiet affair, something Bucky's endlessly grateful for. He'd said his part, watched as the Avengers said theirs, and had helped lower his best friend into the ground. He's feeling like he's on the brink of a breakdown when he notices Stark cautiously approaching him, his expression open and hopeful. Bucky scrubs away the tears and sighs.

"You doing good, Barnes?"

"Good as I can be, considering."

"Yeah," Stark winces, hesitating for a split second before giving Bucky's shoulder a quick, comforting pat. Or at least what Bucky assumes to be a comforting pat.

"Listen," Stark sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose before he refocuses on Bucky. "I know we didn't get off to the best start, but I want you to come back to the compound, with us," he says, gesturing to where the rest of the team are gathered, trying to look like they're not listening to every word.

Bucky wonders for a split second if Natalia put them all up to this, but a quick glance at Stark dismisses that thought. The man's genuinely trying. He glances up at Natalia for a second, smiling slightly when she gives him a small smile and an encouraging nod before he turns his attention to the rest of the Avengers. He doesn't know all of them, had fought some of them even, but they'd been Steve's friends. His family.

 _Maybe they can be my family too_. A small, hopeful part of Bucky whispers.

"I think I'm ready to go home," Bucky admits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I'm doing some reworking, so sorry to everyone who's already read it and is confused. Also, sorry for the lack of updates, I've been stuck in a depressive funk lately, which is also apart of the reason I'm reworking, to get back into the flow of this fic.
> 
> Thank you all, would love to know what you guys think so leave a comment because I'm insecure and need people to talk with! Hope you guys all enjoyed, see you soon :)
> 
> Cry with me on twitter @Bucksbastian


End file.
